


Day 6 Picture

by Andromeda612



Series: Nathmarc November 2020 [7]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Pictures, a growing relationship, a life together, i honestly don't know how to tag this, soft boyfriends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-06
Updated: 2020-11-06
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:13:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27321781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Andromeda612/pseuds/Andromeda612
Summary: One of the most importants things for Marc and Nathaniel are two printed pictures of a selfie from their first date.
Relationships: Marc Anciel & Nathaniel Kurtzberg, Marc Anciel/Nathaniel Kurtzberg
Series: Nathmarc November 2020 [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1978378
Comments: 13
Kudos: 21





	Day 6 Picture

The comic duo has different things in common, one of them is their interest in photography. As artists they both can appreciate photography as another way of art, but what they like the most of taking pictures is the opportunity of keeping precious moments into images that they would look whenever they want to remember those dear memories. 

Like the funny yet adorable picture of Nathaniel sleeping over his desk, with a line of drool falling down his mouth to his chin and his hair being a mess of red locks. Despite the redhead’s protest Marc kept that picture on his phone, he would see it during those days when he just did not feel fine. 

Or the utterly adorable picture of Marc playing with a bunch of cats in that new coffee shop near the Louvre, Nathaniel took the picture while Marc was not watching, capturing his adorable and blinding smile and the cute gleam on his eyes while playing with the cats. He would see that picture whenever he feels is about to lose his cool. 

There is also the picture Marc managed to take of Nathaniel during one of their dates, the redhead is smiling brightly and both his gorgeous cyan eyes are visible. Or the picture Nathaniel took of the writer with his glasses on during one of their study sessions. Nathaniel actually printed that one, he keeps it in his locker. 

But there is a particular picture that has a special meaning for both teens, it is a selfie they took on their first date. Both of them have a blush on their faces and look nervous yet happy. It was not a huge date out of a fairy tale, it was quite simple actually but for them that was perfect, because it was the start of their story— plus they think the other looked really cute— so they decided to print it. 

They actually went to print it to the same shop, the same day, at the same time. They laughed at having the same idea and printed the selfie together— each one with his own print— and after that they had their second —and very spontaneous— date. 

Those pictures were always with them, Nathaniel keep his in the inner pocket of his jacket and Marc on the inner pocket of his hoodie— which was added by his cousin after he told Marinette about the picture and how much he wanted to have it near him— those pictures were like a tangible reminder of their relationship and of the other. 

Nathaniel’s picture was with him every time he felt he was going to lose his temper, the writer’s one was with Marc every time his anxiety played tricks with his mind, they just needed to take it out and look at it, or just put their hands over the pocket where the picture was and they would calm down. 

Those printed pictures were with them the first time they did a meet and greet about their Ladybug comic in a comicon, somehow they were with them everytime Ladybug needed the help of the dynamic duo of Pan and Soleil— their suits had pockets and their pictures were always in one of them— they were with them when they choose a lycee, when they went to university, when they helped to bring down Hawk Moth and sent Gabriel Agreste and his minions— Nathalie and Lila— to jail, when they graduated and started to live together, they were with them on their firsts jobs, they were with them when— with lots of work and effort— they inaugurated their own editorial, when they published their first original comic book and then when they were having their first comic signing. 

Those pictures were with them— always in the inner pocket of their jackets or hoodies— when they felt sad, tired or like they were about to give up. They were with them the day they— funnily— decided to propose to each other at the same time, they were with them when they said yes. 

Nathaniel’s picture was on the inner pocket of his black groom suit jacket, keeping him calm while he was waiting for his fiancee— and soon to be husband— on the altar. Marc’s picture was in the pocket of his special white wedding suit, a gorgeous fusion between a tuxedo and a dress made by Marinette— which would be announced as the star piece of her cousin’s new wedding line in two months— keeping him calm while walking to the altar. Both of them had tears on their faces at seeing each other, happy to do this big step together. When they said their vows they put one hand over the pocket where the picture was. 

Soon their wedding rings took the function of the photos, though that didn’t mean they got rid of them. Those printed pictures were like their most cherished treasures, instead they got them nice twin frames and put them on a special spot in their living room. 

Those pictures remained in that special place over the years, watching fights and reconciliations, celebrations and sad moments, watching kisses, cuddles, tears— of joy and sorrow— watching the siblings they adopted— a four years old little girl and her baby brother— entering their new home for the first time. The pictures watched those kids grow up, their parents becoming proud of their dear treasures, they watched those kids becoming adults and forming their own families. They watched as the comic duo’s hair became gray, and their skin wrinkled— yet they would always see each other like they were the most gorgeous being in the universe— . They watched their little grandsons sitting in the living room, enjoying their grandparents' stories. 

Those pictures watched years of love, support and happiness. Just like the artists’ love, they were well preserved over the years, they were taken care of, they were cherished, they remained colorful, bright and beautiful as if it was the first day, because they were an important memory, a memory of how their story started and how much they love each other.


End file.
